


不知所终

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gore, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Skin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 幼小婴儿的后腰刻着彼此的名字，刚出生就第一次让彼此流血，身上刻着但丁的是维吉尔，身上刻着维吉尔的是但丁。后来他们整个幼年期都厌恶这样的辨别方式。





	不知所终

一切破灭时才是慈悲的启始。

在这个无慈悲的时刻维吉尔又想到但丁。

但丁是维吉尔的灵魂伴侣，名字里的每个字母都刻着维吉尔的命中注定。这意味着即使他们还没降生，彼此纠缠的命运就已写在天上。就算后来他流落魔界，现在又被殴打，被轮奸，被恶魔的精液快要灌个对穿，瘫倒在地手脚折断，他们依旧被永恒绑定。

维吉尔不喜欢灵魂伴侣。

很小的时候，他问过父亲拥有灵魂伴侣是怎样的体验，父亲把他抱上膝头，给他讲自己在那些独自的千年如何穷尽了所有体验的可能性，走遍被记载过的没被记载过的所有地方，最后还找到了那古老异教故事的原型，看到被恶魔圈养的人类永生永世坐在彼岸吃那些吃不完的饼和鱼。那个瞬间剧痛袭击了传奇魔剑士，他执剑的右手突然被烙下一个名字，恶魔的血从那三个字母中溢出来滴在地上，从此将他与那个彼岸整个隔离，就像第二次降生到世上。

维吉尔忍不住问：真的有吃不完的饼和鱼吗？

你想象一下每天都吃苹果派？反正我坚持一周就能认输了。

维吉尔直到现在也没有试过吃苹果派吃到撑，胃倒是经常被恶魔的血和精液填得满胀。

当时父亲充满神秘色彩的讲述也无法消除维吉尔对灵魂伴侣的抵触，好在父亲和母亲都不会逼他们兄友弟恭。他们都还太小，斯巴达也无法看清他们的未来，面对两个孩子降生时因生而有之的痛楚而嚎哭，他的表现不比一个人类新手爸爸更全知全能。多么有趣的命运，往日清晰得就好像昨天：那么就一个叫维吉尔，一个叫但丁，热爱诗歌的女人拉起恶魔剑士的手，教他怎么既敬又畏地触碰妻子还未鼓起的腹部，为双胞胎粉红色的模糊身躯注入灵魂，现在幼小婴儿的后腰刻着彼此的名字，刚出生就第一次让彼此流血，身上刻着但丁的是维吉尔，身上刻着维吉尔的是但丁。后来他们整个幼年期都厌恶这样的辨别方式。

他们出生起就知道了对方是自己的灵魂伴侣。人生还那么长，他们却从起点就要和对方绑定。但丁敬谢不敏，维吉尔亦然。拥有灵魂伴侣就像一种自杀：去吧，去追寻你的世界和未来，我总会在你的终点等着你来爱我的，你脖子上的绞索一直没有松过，另一头一直都在我手里。

斯巴达兄弟无数次对着镜子观察自己身上那个兄弟的名字：

D-A-N-T-E。

V-E-R-G-I-L。

一笔一划横在后腰，深入皮肤，就算用小刀划掉也没用，一觉醒来伤口尽数痊愈，那几个字母依旧耀武扬威。

他们的父母相信爱总会解决他们之间的问题。他们会相爱的。那时候没人知道这种断言就像诅咒。但后来当斯巴达失踪，伊娃夜夜失眠，开始用手套遮住手上日益变浅的痕迹，她有时候会对双子的未来产生无理由的担忧，隐隐意识到或许爱不能解决所有问题，因为有时候爱才是问题本身。

维吉尔败给蒙德斯后确认爱不能解决问题，而力量可以。现在他浑身赤裸着被倒吊而起，恶魔在他身边成为观众与行刑者。

看他腰上的名字。

那是什么意思？

意味着他是属于某个人的婊子。

维吉尔没有什么机会让说这话的恶魔付出代价。他腹上被擂了几拳，不适的呛咳里，精液终于将他整个灌满从嘴中涌出，里面还有多少是但丁的他自己也不太清楚。

数天之前他与但丁相遇，死斗，做爱，然后他坠落，沦为恶魔的囚徒。

是他主动策划而非命运引导着他与但丁再遇，也是打斗时激升的肾上腺素而非命运使他勃起，更是但丁将他打败后将他压制着强行插入而非命运让他敞开双腿，性冲动不能阻碍他的理智，那个刻印也不能阻挡他离开，当刀锋划过弟弟的手心，说不上他到底有没有因此得到一丝成功的快意。

但现在，当这里的恶魔几乎每个都把他上过了一遍，维吉尔还是会想起但丁是怎样掐着他的腰将他操得快要呕吐，大拇指死死摁紧后腰的名字，不受控制的魔力暴动中，灼烫的呼吸扑在耳后像沙子被风掀起又落下，魔人的阴茎把他的小腹顶起一个可怕的突起，肠子深处被捣得又酸又痛，让他几乎快要忍不住喉咙里的呜咽。

恶魔尖利的指甲在他的脖颈上慢悠悠地划了个项圈般的伤口，他听到恶魔用他后腰的灵魂伴侣印记打趣：看他现在都已经被操成这样啦。现在那个人还能认出来他是自己的婊子吗？

维吉尔的魔力早已告罄，被倒吊的姿势更是让他头昏脑胀，当恶魔拥他如抱一架大提琴，脚后跟踩着他的下巴，举起阎魔刀，刀尖浅浅地陷进他凹陷的臀沟，略过已被肏得合不拢的肛口，从尾椎骨毫无阻碍地划到第一节脊椎，这种剧痛里，维吉尔竟然事不关己地想到了切生日蛋糕。那时候他赢了所以他第一个切，开始下刀有点太深，本来只是想抢光弟弟最喜欢的草莓和奶油，却连带着也切下了一层蛋糕胚。现在森然的冷气也开了道口子般灌进他尾椎骨间的缝隙，没有力气弥合的雪地裂出一道浅浅的血线。

你马上就要脱胎换骨啦。到时候你就真的不只是这个人的婊子了。

这样的预告中，从腰椎的地方开始，刀尖插入皮肉之间，锋利的刀锋扩出一道裂开的缝隙，冰凉的金属面接触着被平时被包裹在皮肤下的肌肉，恶魔运刀缓慢而有力，分离开维吉尔的皮与肉轻易如推开蛋糕台上的抹刀。

维吉尔的舌头僵在嘴里，血液奔腾着冲出体外，他迟钝地眨眨眼，当下巴被恶魔踩得酸疼，他的余光看到皮肤从脊椎向两侧蝶翼般铺展又软垂到手肘，维吉尔意识到自己正在失去自己的皮肤。

踩在他下巴上的脚挪开了，他像个被吊起亟待宰杀的牲畜被翻到正面，恶魔的手指摁住他左肋痉挛的红肉，将维吉尔从这副皮囊中一点点剥出。这是与命运的残暴遭逢，他目睹自己上半身的皮肤松松垮垮垂到眼前，看到上面但丁的名字。它那么深又那么浅，深得怎么也划不掉，浅得又透不过皮肤竟不能干脆刻进骨里，只是一拉再一拽，就像一件上衣被轻易剥掉。

维吉尔忘了开口，他呆呆地倒挂着，看自己软垂到面前的皮悄无声息、不容商量地整儿个掉到地上，整个上半身都火辣辣的痛，肌肉痉挛着收紧，苍白的两条胳膊也快要被切口淌下来的血淋透，活像戴了两只拉到手肘以上的长手套。

而这一切还没结束。

我们都很喜欢你的腿。

于是刀尖在他大腿根画上休止线如之前在他脖颈划开项圈。

刀从尾椎的地方挑起，恶魔的手指分开维吉尔被吊起的双腿，从臀缝开始向上翻卷他的皮像一折一折褪下底裤。到了红肿的肛口，阎魔刀刀尖一转，缓慢而不容拒绝地捅进肠肉，柔软的肠体本能地痉挛起来，夹紧阎魔刀嵌进体内的刀锋却被利落地切出两个切口。

阎魔刀被抽出，铛的一声脆响砸在地上，那无坚不摧的刀身现在竟布满了裂缝。

疼痛在维吉尔体内尖啸，他两眼都快要翻白，却还是固执地盯着地上的那一摊皮直到眼眶酸胀，好像要从但丁的烙印里一层层质问自己：他被带到这世上，让他有血有肉有骨有皮，让他流血抽泣思考做梦，将他扔进这样的命运里，到底是要他去赢得什么输掉什么获得什么？

恶魔肘部卡着维吉尔的大腿，手指摁进他冒血的穴口，他已经完全不需要扩张了，两根手指可以轻易将它渗血的肛口扯成一道可以看清肠肉的深红裂隙。

恶魔的手指勾紧他的肠肉。维吉尔紧咬牙关，他嘴唇青白，表情奇异，远比表现出来的还要深重的痛苦被囚禁在他扭曲的脸上。湿滑的叽咕叽咕声残忍又长久，维吉尔的惨叫停止，又响起，仿佛某种暴风中的波形，颤抖不停。

恶魔手中的肠体如一条冬眠的活蛇，无知而无辜地堆在维吉尔两腿之间沉睡得鼓鼓囊囊，被灌满了各类恶魔的精液，它被恶魔拽到维吉尔眼前，手指稍微一松，巨量的精液涌出来浇透了维吉尔的脸。

抽泣停止了，就好像太阳在最高点坠落，后者跌进海中，愤怒而冷漠，看着自他诞生起所有的海床所有的暗流所有的边岸都把他向下拽去，轻缓的海水漫过燃烧的翅膀扑灭最后的烈火。

现在维吉尔的头发被精液完全浸湿垂到地上那堆皮里，他突然想起来小时候他和但丁曾经有一样的发型，父母依靠灵魂伴侣的刻印将完全相同的兄弟俩辨认：刻着但丁的是维吉尔，刻着维吉尔的是但丁。

另一个恶魔用脚掌碾他堆叠在地上的皮肤：你会有一张新皮的。再也没有灵魂伴侣了，开心吗？

维吉尔为这句话而发抖，一种宣泄的冲动让他的眼泪淌个不停。约书亚停住太阳，但以理震慑住狮子，摩西燃着荆棘，这世上人能围着约柜跳舞，能上演一万次出埃及记，但没有人，没有任何人告诉过他自己命中要遭遇这个，没有人告诉他你要像倒吊的马基亚斯一样被剥皮，没有人告诉他还要被巨大的黑色楔子钉进空荡荡的腹腔，向下，再向下，同色的黏液覆上全身化为铠甲，大腿皮肤和红肉的分界线处亮起窄窄的一道蓝光。

我快死了。维吉尔想。深邃的黑暗铺天盖地探进眼底，他突然意识到一个人不止是自己，他还是各种身份的集合，是某个人的孩子，某个人的兄弟，某个人的宿敌，某个人的灵魂伴侣。他又想到自己问父亲：拥有灵魂伴侣是什么感觉？

像第二次降生到世上。

现在他失去了所有锚点，只剩与兄弟同源的血液在体内奔袭涌动，然而他恐慌的不是折磨、不是改造，而是在这生死的时刻惊惧于自己竟然还想作为维吉尔活下去，还想第二次降生到这世上。

维吉尔希望但丁能在万人之中像雅各认出约瑟的血衣*将他认出，但又恨透了自己在屈辱的尽头竟然软弱到重新成了那个流落魔界的小孩子，还想着被爱和去爱。那些失落故事中被吞噬的、被侮辱的、被囚禁的最终合二为一，命运的种子在他血液里一颗颗迸开，教士和女巫在牢房的稻草上销魂荡魄，黑骑士的靴铠踏上魔界的大地，剑锋撕裂身体的声音中，曾折辱他的恶魔被生生撕下鳞甲带着血肉展在身后，成为黑天使背后沉重的披风，走动间升腾铺展如漆黑的烈火。

 

*约瑟被卖给往埃及去的商人，雅各看了他染山羊血的新衣，便以为约瑟被野兽吞吃。后约瑟治理埃及，多年后归家雅各却未能认得他，只有年幼的弟弟便雅悯将他认出


End file.
